


Normal Life

by Loading_Cookies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Sad Dave, Sadstuck, beta kids - Freeform, references of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loading_Cookies/pseuds/Loading_Cookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Earth reset, and the kids can finally go back home. For most of the beta kids, that's a good thing. For Dave, however, he would rather be in the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off a tumblr prompt I saw. Have fun reading!

EB: dave  
EB: my dad is here  
EB: i'm hugging him, and, oh god, he's really here  
EB: i'm so damn happy. 

Dave's phone buzzed with all the messages he was getting. Everyone finally reunited with their guardians, their life finally back to how they wanted it to be. Normal. 

But Dave would, at that moment, have given anything to be back in the damn game.  
Anything to be risking his life everyday.  
Anything but this. 

TT: Dave, it appears that my mother is alive.  
TT: I finally realise what she was doing.  
TT: I can finally appreciate how hard it was for her.  
TT: I just thought you would wish to know of this latest development. Is your brother there? I advise you speak with him. It's been a long time. 

Dave read all the messages, much like he did with John. The last question caused a shudder to run through his body, his breath hitch in fear. Strider's aren't scared. He's a Strider. Why is he scared?

GG: dave!!  
GG: im guessing rose and john have already pestered you, but my grandpa is alive! :)  
  
GG: its amazing :D  
GG: i missed him so much

Dave, with that, sat down, ignoring the fact that he was still on the street. He leant against the outside of his apartment complex. "F-Fuck..." He muttered, taking a deep breath and walking in. 

Maybe things would be different. 

Maybe he would have changed. 

Maybe everything would be better. 

He walked into the apartment, and dread overcame him. 

A sword, and a note. 

"Cal. Roof. Now."


End file.
